<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by T8037</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952569">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T8037/pseuds/T8037'>T8037</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T8037/pseuds/T8037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter by chapter scenarios on how they could reunite. Prompts welcome!</p><p>Originally posted on FFN in Nov 2019.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going for a set of individual scenarios on how they could be reunited. I've got this one so far and one other which is still in my head! Feel free to drop me a line if you have any ideas you want me to try either via PM or review here or you can find me on Instagram on TJJ8037 :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After she left that evening, he just stood in his hall not knowing how he should be feeling. He'd had his suspicions that if it was going to end, this would be the reason why, but he had hoped it wouldn't be the case. Nobody ever enters into a relationship with the intention of separating so her words had hit him hard. It wasn't enough.</p><p>The weeks that followed were not easy and he had considered taking some personal time to regroup. Go visit his parents maybe, but they would know there was something 'not right' about it and he couldn't bear the thought of the thousand questions that would inevitably come. When will you settle down? When will we get grandchildren?</p><p>The thought of visiting Jo in Florida also crossed his mind but he didn't want to put them in the middle of whatever this might turn into. He didn't know how they would actually break the news to their best friends, who just two short months ago celebrated the news of them finally getting their act together and becoming a couple.</p><p>X</p><p>Professionally, their lives were good. They knocked surgeries out of the park like they always had, and their communications were getting better. She never would admit it, but Audrey still found herself second guessing her decisions involving him and had yet to figure or a solution for that. One day she would feel herself being too lenient, then the next she would overcompensate and they would bicker like children - just as they had before they broke up.</p><p>Remembering to check themselves with the little gestures and touches was the hardest part. The urge to reach out to her was still there for him, except now it was just as forbidden as it was before so he would keep himself to himself both inside and outside the hospital. It was way too soon to consider hanging out as friends, it was too raw.</p><p>The biggest test for him would be this year's gala - her first as Chief of Surgery. He was apprehensive about attending and tried to fix the schedule so that he would be on duty. When his plan failed, he told himself that her time would be filled schmoozing with big donors and minor celebrities so he would barely see her. He blocked out thoughts of how amazing she would undoubtedly look and focused on getting the job done. That's all it would be...work.</p><p>With his first drink of the evening cradled in his hands, he was propped against one of the tall tables leaning on his elbows and staring into the bottom of his glass. Whoever had the idea of getting rid of even more seating this year needed a good talking too. He understood the logic behind it but that didn't mean he agreed with it. The hospital administration wanted people on their feet, moving around and socializing, not planting themselves at a single table for the night hoping that people would come to them.</p><p>"Penny for them" he heard from behind him.</p><p>"Not worth that much" he smiled turning to see the ever faithful Mrs Gunther standing there. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm very well" she smiled. "But I've seen you better?"</p><p>"I'm good" he replied. "Had a rough few weeks, that's all. Would you like to dance?"</p><p>"Yes I would Dr Melendez" she smiled.</p><p>"How long will it be until you call me Neil?"</p><p>"Maybe when I marry you off to one of my granddaughters" she laughed, linking her arm with his and allowing herself to be led to the dancefloor.</p><p>As they moved around, he was suddenly distracted.</p><p>"Is she the reason you're in such a melancholy mood" Mrs Gunther asked with a glint in her eye.</p><p>"She is" Neil confirmed, giving nothing further away and his dance partner didn't press him on it.</p><p>He continued to glance at her as she moved through the crowd, shaking hands and greeting people like it was second nature. He knew that she would be hating every minute but it was now a 'perk' of the job.</p><p>As expected, she looked fantastic. Her dress was classically beautiful and he had to concentrate to focus on his dance partner instead of appreciating her form. This evening was going to be just as difficult as he thought.</p><p>X</p><p>After taking a number of turns around the dancefloor, shaking hands and meeting a couple of new contacts, he decided that a couple of hours was enough and made his escape.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going!" he heard her call after him as he walked along the corridor towards the staff entrance.</p><p>"Home" he replied, turning to face her. "It's been a long day."</p><p>"Without a dance?" she asked, looking nervous but sounding hopeful.</p><p>"You don't get to do that" he said flatly. "Not any more."</p><p>"Neil" she sighed, his name sounding like a forbidden secret as it passed her lips.</p><p>"I'm allowed to be unhappy" he said, frowning at her. "I just need some time."</p><p>She had continued her approach while they spoke until they were now just a foot apart. He looked up at her and promptly stuffed his hands into his pockets as the urge to reach out and tuck some errant hair back behind her ear almost became too much. Her heels had given her a couple of extra inches on him and she'd taken extra time to get her makeup just right. She looked beautiful.</p><p>"Look, Aud..." he started.</p><p>"We need to talk" she interrupted. "Please."</p><p>He didn't respond, he just continued to look at her. Her eyes openly showing the sadness that she worked hard to hide on a daily basis. He was starting to lose his resolve.</p><p>"Please Neil" she implored. "I feel so alone" she said, her shoulders sagging.</p><p>He physically felt the pain of her words as they hurt his heart and against his better judgement, he held out his hand to her and just said "let's go".</p><p>"Where do you want to go?" he asked as he started the car. He'd nursed a single drink all evening and was well within the legal limit.</p><p>"Home?" she asked, looking over at him and the corners of his mouth twitched in response.</p><p>The drive was silent and pulling up outside fifteen minutes later, he got out to open her door. He automatically held out his hand to give her some balance and took a deep breath as her fingers tangled with his and she pulled herself to her feet. Heeled shoes were not a friend of Audrey Lim and she couldn't wait to kick them off.</p><p>He heard her sigh as he let go of her hand and turned to close the car door. A few weeks ago they would have walked to the door with their hands intertwined, not wanting to let go. Following him to his front door, she paused a moment before crossing the threshold. They were going to talk and she needed to compose herself. This wasn't going to come easily for her, she was a woman of action but that wasn't what either of them needed right now.</p><p>She closed the door behind her and walked through into the kitchen. He had already put some music on in the background and was fixing them a drink on autopilot. He handed it to her as she came to stand next to him and he subsequently moved to the opposite side of the counter, a move which spoke volumes about how he felt right now.</p><p>"Let's talk" he said flatly, his eyes boring into hers, daring her to go first.</p><p>Her eyes flickered down to her glass and nothing came. She felt tense and under a kind of pressure she hadn't felt before. Letting out a shaky breath, she began.</p><p>"I miss you" she said sadly. "I miss us."</p><p>He shook his head as if he didn't quite believe her.</p><p>"I do" she continued. "I miss feeling safe with you and I miss... you. Just you."</p><p>"You miss the idea of us" he replied. "The happy ever after that we're all meant to have. Marriage and kids and everything that goes with it" he stated.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"We tried and it didn't work. Why should I put myself out there again for you to change your mind when it gets tough again. Because it will get tough" he said calmly.</p><p>"We did it wrong last time" she said, pausing to take a sip. "Hiding it set a precedent we couldn't come back from. We weren't doing anything wrong but it set us on the wrong course from the start."</p><p>"And what would you do differently this time? You're still my superior."</p><p>"I want to go to Glassman. Tell him we want to pursue this and come to an agreement. You could report to him maybe?"</p><p>"I suggested this already and you dismissed it without consideration and now that it's your idea..." he said, sitting up straight and getting agitated.</p><p>"Wait!" she exclaimed, worried that she'd pushed to much too soon. "It was a mistake to not consider it before. I thought that me being the boss was the most important thing. But it isn't" she added quietly.</p><p>"We will argue?"</p><p>"I know" she replied.</p><p>"How are you going to stay objective? We are going to disagree professionally" he challenged.</p><p>"I know" she repeated. "I wasn't objective before and I'm not objective now. Nothing changed after we broke up, my feelings didn't change. You're the second best surgeon I know and I will always put my faith in you. I actually love how you argue so hard for what you think is right" she confessed.</p><p>"Second best?" he asked, tilting his head.</p><p>"After me, of course" she laughed "Let's do it properly this time. We go see Glassman together, declare everything and date properly" she smiled.</p><p>"Date?"</p><p>"Yes, date" she smiled. "We can go to soccer games or dancing or concerts?" she suggested. "And..." she paused.</p><p>"And?" he asked, wondering just how far she would go.</p><p>"Maybe we shouldn't just jump back into bed" she said quietly, feeling a little silly saying it out loud. "Maybe we're shouldn't let the sex cloud our judgement."</p><p>"And if it doesn't work?"</p><p>"Then we deal with that like grown ups too" she replied. "But I don't usually get into a relationship already thinking about how to deal with the breakup" she teased!</p><p>He smirked at that. He had missed her and what she was saying seemed to make sense.</p><p>"Okay" he replied after a few seconds, draining his glass and walking back around the counter to put it in the sink. "We can do all that" he smiled, stopping in front of her.</p><p>She took his face in her hands and looked at him adoringly. "You are a beautiful man" she said, before hesitating and giving him the quickest of kisses. "I should get going. This dress definitely isn't getting any more comfortable and I should put those shoes on while I still can" she smiled.</p><p>"It's late" he said. "You could stay?"</p><p>"What did we just talk about?" she said incredulously.</p><p>"I'll take the guest room" he smiled. "Come on, I'll get you something to sleep in" he said taking her hand and pulling her towards the stairs.</p><p>She perched on the edge of the bed she had slept in many times before and watched as he rummaged around in the closet. He eventually emerged victorious, brandishing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and held them out to her.</p><p>She stood to face him again.</p><p>"Thank you" she smiled. "For these, and for all that."</p><p>"Goodnight Neil" she smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips.</p><p>"Goodnight Audrey."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey" he said smiling and trying to sound cheerful as she answered the phone on the second ring. "How are you guys?"</p>
<p>"Hey yourself" the voice replied with a hint of suspicion. "We're good. Not like you to call this time of day. Everything alright?"</p>
<p>"I'm good" he replied hoping that she couldn't hear the sadness in his voice that he was desperately trying to hide. "Was wondering if you fancied some company? Some free childcare for a few days?"</p>
<p>"We would love that, but we're heading to Breckenridge tomorrow for the week" Jo replied.</p>
<p>"Ah, I forgot" Neil smiled. Jo had made a solid group of friends since moving to Florida a few years ago and with all that had happened recently, he'd forgotten this was the week of their annual ski trip to Colorado.</p>
<p>"What's the matter? Audrey so busy being Chief that she isn't giving you enough attention?" she teased, having no idea of the truth.</p>
<p>"Pretty much" he replied with a little laugh but sounding flat.</p>
<p>"Are you okay Neil?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I'm fine" he lied. "I'll give you a call next week to find out how many times you fell on your ass this year. Give Lucas a kiss from me" he smiled.</p>
<p>"Sure" Jo replied. "Bye Neil."</p>
<p>"Bye."</p>
<p>She sat back heavily and looked over at Matt with a look on her face he couldn't decipher.</p>
<p>"That was weird" she said. "I'm gonna call Audrey" she said moving to pick up her cell phone again.</p>
<p>"Maybe you shouldn't" Matt said putting his hand on her arm. "If they've had a fight, you don't want to be stuck in the middle, do you?" he asked.</p>
<p>"No, but..."</p>
<p>"No buts" he smiled, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"He asked to come visit" she continued, not happy to let the conversation finish there. "Just him?"</p>
<p>"Well there is a spare room in the lodge next week after Geoff and Linda's work plans changed. Tell him he can come stay if he can get a flight. Nobody will mind."</p>
<p>"Are you sure? Maybe you should check with the rest first?"</p>
<p>"I will if you want, but I'm sure it will be fine. Pass my cell" he said with a smile.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Three days later, he pulled up on the driveway of a large lodge in his rented AWD. Jo had called him back a few hours after their conversation with an invitation to join them and he jumped at it. After making arrangements to take his leave from the hospital, he booked the first available flight. He was missing the first two days of skiing but that didn't bother him in the slightest. He hasn't skied a day in his life before, and he wasn't intending on starting now!</p>
<p>Feeling the satisfying crunch of the snow under his boots as he slid from the driver's seat, he smiled to himself. He was going to relax and enjoy in a place that didn't hold a single, solitary memory of Audrey for him. He was going to take Lucas tobogganing, have a few beers and catch up on some sleep leaving his cell in his bag the whole time.</p>
<p>Getting his bag and jacket out of the trunk, he made his way towards the front door. When he was just a few steps away, he saw it fly open and blonde blur come running towards him. He dropped his bag just in time to catch the young boy as he launched himself in Neils direction.</p>
<p>"Tioooooo" he squealed as Neil spun him around, his own grin so wide it almost split his face in two.</p>
<p>"Hi" Neil smiled, once he'd set him safely back on his feet, ruffling his fingers through the fair curls.</p>
<p>After being pulled the rest of the way to the door, he greeted Jo with great, encompassing hug. He kicked off his heavy boots and hung his jacket with the rest before following her through to the living area. There were familiar faces among the crowd from previous visits, but a couple of new faces too and once the introductions were complete, Jo suggested he take his bag to his room before it was emptied by the kids.</p>
<p>"We're in here with Lucas" she said as they passed by one of the closed doors. "And this one is you" she said with a smile opening another to reveal a simple double room.</p>
<p>"That's great" he smiled. "Did I say thank you yet?"</p>
<p>"You did. But you could thank me more by telling me what's going on?" she suggested.</p>
<p>"I can't just visit my old friend? There has to be a reason?" he teased, stepping inside and putting his bag on the rack by the window.</p>
<p>"There doesn't have to be" Jo countered. "But I know there is. So when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here" she smiled. "I'll leave you unpack. See you downstairs."</p>
<p>"Thank you" he smirked, earning himself a roll of the eyes and a shake of the head.</p>
<p>Once she had closed the door behind her, he sat down heavily at the end of the bed. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he unlocked it, dismissed any notifications without reading them, and set it to silent before dropping it into the bedside table.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>After spending the evening socialising, he was ready for a good night's sleep and almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was lost to his dreams. He woke the next morning with a crushing feeling on his back and a small arm draped casually across his face.</p>
<p>Trying to lift his head, he found he was pinned to his mattress by the sleeping form of Lucas who had snuck in at some point in the night. He smiled to himself and lay as still as possible until the boy was ready to wake, thankfully not a long time later.</p>
<p>Jo smiled softly as she watched the pair of them walk into the kitchen in their pyjamas, hair standing on end and still looking sleepy. They were met within a chorus of 'aaahhh' as Neil directed him towards Matt to get him some breakfast while he headed straight for the coffee.</p>
<p>"Sorry about the uninvited guest" Jo shrugged. "He woke us about 4am asking for you so we just let him in."</p>
<p>"Not a problem" he chuckled. "He's like a little space heater though" he laughed.</p>
<p>"What's your plan for today?" one of the men sat around the table asked. "Going to join us on the slopes?"</p>
<p>"I'll pass thanks" he smiled. "I've gone over thirty years without throwing myself down a snow covered mountain. I'm happy to keep that tradition going."</p>
<p>"There is plenty to do around here still, you'll entertain yourself I'm sure."</p>
<p>"No doubt" he laughed.</p>
<p>He spent the day wandering around the resort, stopping to people watch while sitting with a coffee. The place was packed with people from all walks of life, families, groups of friends and couples sitting close together. He could see why Jo, Matt and their friends kept coming back here, there was a bustle that was infectious and he found himself starting too wind down after a stressful couple of weeks.</p>
<p>He quickly settled into his own little routine, he joined in socially but also took the time to himself that he needed to heal and was feeling the difference.</p>
<p>Sat under the heaters on the porch, they held their hot drinks with both hands in an effort to keep their fingers warm. It was particularly cold this evening, they weren't going to be sat out there long but Jo had insisted. She hoped that if they spent a few moments alone, he'd open up and she'd know why he was really here. The past two evenings had been a bust but she had three more to go!</p>
<p>Neil had his eyes closed and was enjoying the peace after quite the hectic dinner. Feeling Jo shift in her seat, he looked over to see her pull her cell from her jacket pocket. The screen was lit up with a familiar image and before he could say anything, she had swiped the green logo and answered the call.</p>
<p>Casually mentioning Neils presence during their initial exchange she was surprised to hear her friend breath a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"He's there?" Audrey asked hoping her voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt.</p>
<p>"Yeeeeesss" Jo replied. "What's going on with you two? Why don't you know where he is Aud?"</p>
<p>Her questions were met with silence from both parties. Neil stared stoically ahead avoiding her enquiring look.</p>
<p>"You still there?" Jo asked, moving the handset away from her ear briefly to check the screen was still active.</p>
<p>"I'm still here" Audrey replied. "Is he okay?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should ask him yourself" Jo said with a huff, putting the handset on loudspeaker and putting on the side table between them. "I'm not going to be your mediator" she said abruptly.</p>
<p>"Neil?"</p>
<p>"I'm here" he replied. "What do you need?"</p>
<p>"I need to talk to you" Audrey said quietly.</p>
<p>"Work related I assume?" Neil asked abruptly. "I cleared my leave with Glassman, can't it wait until I get back? I'm going to head out for an hour" he said to Jo without waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>"Neil, it's freezing out."</p>
<p>"Just down to the bar. I'm not going to wander off" he said with a small smile. "I'll see you in a bit" he said, standing to leave and dropping a kiss on the top of her head.</p>
<p>"Has he gone?" the disembodied voice came from the handset, briefly forgotten on the table.</p>
<p>"He's gone" Jo confirmed. "What on earth is going on Audrey? Your not stuck in work are you?"</p>
<p>'I'm not" she replied, pausing and taking a deep breath. "I ended it between us last week and he disappeared off the radar a couple of days later. I was worried."</p>
<p>"What, you did what?!"</p>
<p>"We were struggling to function at work, got hauled in by Glassman after arguing in public and it was just too much. I told him I loved him but then I told him it wasn't enough" she said, holding back the tears that threatened to fall again. "I broke his heart."</p>
<p>"Oh Audrey" Jo sighed. "How have things been since?"</p>
<p>"He's been ridiculously nice to me which hasn't helped and Friday he told me he was glad I was finding it hard."</p>
<p>"He did what?!" Jo exclaimed. "That's horrible!"</p>
<p>"It actually wasn't" she replied softly. "He said it showed that it mattered."</p>
<p>"Wow" was all that Jo could muster.</p>
<p>"I made a mistake. I thought that if i ended it, I could go back to being objective. I could go back to seeing him just as i did before."</p>
<p>"And what did happen?" Jo asked.</p>
<p>"I realised that I was never objective. I've always looked at him through rose-tinted glasses, put him on a pedestal, thinking he can do anything."</p>
<p>"And look where it got you? You're at the top of your game, Chief of Surgery and he's been there the whole time, pushing you, competing with you and supporting you." Jo said, knowing that her friend was listening intently.</p>
<p>"I know" Audrey agreed. "But if he won't talk to me, how am I meant to tell him all that?"</p>
<p>"I may have an idea" Jo said with a smile. "It's a bit of a grand gesture but I'll put good money on it."</p>
<p>"Whatever it is, I'm in" Audrey announced as she settled to listen to her plan of action.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Walking in the back door with Lucas in his arms, he was stopped in his tracks by the presence of the person sat at the table, sipping at a coffee with Matt and Jo.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here Aud" he asked with a sigh.</p>
<p>"We need to talk" she said, getting up from her seat. She walked right up to him, smiling at the young boy and holding out her arms, into which he gladly climbed. After a bear hug and some tickling, she placed him gently on his feet for him to head off to his parents.</p>
<p>"Can we?" she asked looking him straight in the eye.</p>
<p>"Let me grab a coffee" he replied, feeling he might need it. "We can go out here" he said nodding towards the veranda.</p>
<p>After filling his cup, and topping up hers, he held the door open and followed her outside. Leaning his elbows on the wooden rail, he looked out over the spectacular vistas with a small smile.</p>
<p>She mirrored his position, standing just to one side not quite close enough for them to be touching. She had arrived filled with bravado at her grand plan, which had quickly waned when she found he hadn't actually been at the lodge when she arrived and now she was feeling nervous.</p>
<p>"What did you need to say Aud?" he asked breaking the stalemate.</p>
<p>"That I was wrong" she mumbled into her cup.</p>
<p>"Pardon?" he asked, turning slightly to look at her. He was genuinely not sure what she had just said.</p>
<p>"I said that I was wrong" she said a little louder, trying to seem confident. "I made a mistake and I wanted..." she paused.</p>
<p>"You want me to come back like you didn't dump me on my ass?" he interrupted.</p>
<p>"No, no, no" she said shaking her head. "I just needed to make sure you know that. And make sure you know that I am sorry. If I could do it all again, it would be so different."</p>
<p>He stood in silence, thinking about what she just said. Audrey generally didn't apologise, mostly because she never believed that she was wrong. They were very similar in that manner and that was part of the reason behind the public disagreement that had been a catalyst for this whole affair.</p>
<p>He shuffled his feet so they were now shoulder to shoulder and leaned in to give her a lingering kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p>"Thank you" he said with a smile. "You wanna do it all again?" he asked after a pause, feeling brave.</p>
<p>She nodded and he grinned.</p>
<p>"I should leave you to it" she said, smiling back and standing up straight. She didn't want to push too hard, too fast and mess this up, she knew he'd want some space to process what had happened today.</p>
<p>He took her hand and gave a gentle pull, indicating that she should follow him back inside. There hadn't been a big declaration of undying love but she'd said enough and the fact that she was here at all was the biggest thing. She'd travelled 1200 miles just to say sorry.</p>
<p>"So you two look better" Matt teased as they walked back into the warmth of the kitchen. "Lucas won't be happy to be sharing his new roommate" he laughed.</p>
<p>"I saw the photos earlier, very cute" Audrey smiled. "But he'll be okay, I've got a car waiting outside for me."</p>
<p>"Waiting?" Neil asked, with a frown.</p>
<p>"Waiting" Audrey confirmed. "My flight back to San Jose is in...90 minutes" she said checking her watch.</p>
<p>"You aren't staying?"</p>
<p>"I only had today free on the schedule. Bit short notice for leave, especially as one of my surgeons seems to have taken the whole week" she teased.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that" Neil smiled, feeling quite smug.</p>
<p>"Next time" she shrugged. "C'mere" she said holding her arms open to Jo whispering 'thank you' as they embraced. "I'll see you soon" she said, squatting down to speak to Lucas. "Look after Tio Neil" she told him, the young boy puffing out his chest with pride.</p>
<p>"I'll walk you out" Neil said, not ready for her to be going just yet. Out in the hall, he held out her coat for her to slide her arms in and when she turned to face him, she found him standing close, very close.</p>
<p>He looked down, and distracted himself by doing up her buttons. He found the ends of the belt around her waist and tied a loose knot but didn't let go.</p>
<p>He leaned in and kissed her gently, feeling her smile against his lips.</p>
<p>"That okay?' he asked.</p>
<p>"More than okay" she mumbled so he kissed her again. "But I really do have to go" she moaned before things got too intense.</p>
<p>"You do realise you just made a grand romantic gesture right?" he said with a smirk as they stepped apart.</p>
<p>"I do" she said owning the situation. "And I'd do it again if I had to" she smiled.</p>
<p>"Let's hope you don't have too" he smiled kissing her softly.</p>
<p>"I can't promise that" she replied. "But it's something I'm going to be working on."</p>
<p>"I'll wait" he grinned before kissing her one last time and sending her on her way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking down the corridor to her office with her nose in her tablet, her attention was suddenly drawn to one of the first year residents about to knock on Dr Melendez office door. She glanced inside to see his sock clad feet hanging off the end of the couch and quickened her pace to reach out and grab the young doctors wrist as he was about to make contact with the glass.</p>
<p>"How long has he been like that?" she asked, nodding at his sleeping form spread out on the couch inside.</p>
<p>"Only about ten minutes" he replied. "But he said he wanted to know as soon as the results were back" he said, his eyes darting between her and Melendez quite he tried to decide his next move.</p>
<p>Neil had been in this surgery for almost 6 hours already when the complications arose. They had taken a break to run further tests and after placing the orders and updating the family, Neil headed to his office for a rest. He had been half expecting the current issue to arise, so he was already prepared for the next steps in the procedure, they just needed the test results to confirm the direction they were going. In the lull in the action, he kicked off his sneakers and stretched out on the couch, fully intending on only taking five minutes of shut eye but dropping off heavily.</p>
<p>"Leave them with me" she said holding out her hand for the paperwork, giving the nervous resident an encouraging nod.</p>
<p>"Yes Dr Lim, Sir" he stuttered. "I mean Ma'am."</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrows in response and chuckled to herself as he scurried away in the direction he'd come from.</p>
<p>Looking at the new file in her hand, and back to Neil she made the decision to deliver the news herself. In about twenty minutes time. She'd known him long enough that she knew ten minutes would probably do to recharge his batteries but thirty minutes would be a whole lot better and he would be fresh and raring to go.</p>
<p>Gently opening the door, she stepped inside quietly, careful not to allow her boots to echo on the hard flooring. Taking a seat in the chair opposite him, she settled in with her tablet to get a bit of work done while he snored quietly. Over the next fifteen minutes, she had successfully dismissed another two potential interruptions with a simple look and a wave of her hand. Checking her watch, she saw there just were five more minutes to go. The time had passed quickly.</p>
<p>She took these last few minutes to watch him. He was stretched out along the full length of the couch, looking relaxed and comfortable. He'd kicked off his sneakers to reveal his obnoxiously garish socks which made her smile. His suits and shirts were always so crisp and smooth but when he changed into scrubs for a procedure, he always changed his socks. The tradition had started during their residency during a particularly challenging case and had contined to this day. Every surgeon had their own rituals and traditions, and his was to wear the most horrendous socks available to every procedure and so far, it had served him well.</p>
<p>She loved knowing that little bit about him that not many others did, it made her feel special. She loved that quirk about him. She loved a whole lot about him come to think of it.</p>
<p>He had gathered together the small decorative throw cushions to use as a pillow for his nap and she gave a smile at the thought of the little patterns that would likely be imprinted into his cheek when he woke. He always slept heavily, and she took the next few minutes to just watch him knowing it was unlikely he would wake and catch her. Sometimes, in an evening, he would take a while to get to sleep. He'd toss and turn and go over the day's events in his head but once he finally dropped off, it would be like trying to wake the dead.</p>
<p>She sighed.</p>
<p>She had been missing him more than she would ever admit in these last few weeks. It had taken a while to start, but she'd actually begun to imagine them having a future together. Not necessarily moving to the suburbs and getting a dog but she knew he wanted children and she was okay with that. They hadn't talked about it directly, but she'd known that was the reason behind the breakup with Jessica. She had figured, that the fact she was willing to take their relationship public was silent confirmation that she was ready too. Maybe she should have actually said the words.</p>
<p>She sat a moment longer with a far away look her face as she thought quite what their children would have looked like. Her smile widened as she envisioned what a great father Neil would be. In the next split second, the smile fell from her face as a thought flashed through her busy mind. Pushing it from her thoughts just as quickly, she decided it was tine to wake him.</p>
<p>"Hey" she whispered, leaning forward and giving his shoulder a gentle shake. There was no response. "Hey" she repeated a little louder, smiling when he shifted slightly. She shook her head and decided to use a tactic she had employed many times before.</p>
<p>"Neil" she spoke directly into his ear, breathing a little heavier than was absolutely necessary. "Wake up."</p>
<p>His eyes snapped open as he felt her breath on his neck and he was surprised to see her so close.</p>
<p>"Test results are in" she confirmed waving the file in his face. "Got to go, got a meeting" she said before getting up and hurrying from the room.</p>
<p>She'd left the room before he'd even had the chance to sit up. He swung his feet around and pulled on his sneakers, hiding the brightly coloured sticks without a second thought.</p>
<p>'That was weird' he thought to himself, frowning as he opened the file and began to read. Before he could reach the end, his residents arrived for an update and stood eagerly waiting further instruction. Confirming the suspected diagnosis, he sent them all on their way and stood up to stretch out his back.</p>
<p>Thinking it was a bit unusual for the Chief of Surgery to hand deliver test results, he gave a little frown before shaking his head to clear his mind and head out to finish what he started.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>"Good thing none of us have work to do?" Dr Lim announced as she approached the small crowd of staff at the edge of the nurses station a few hours later.</p>
<p>"We can't concentrate" one of them blurted before nodding over to a smaller station just across the way.</p>
<p>Following her gaze, she looked over and saw what had preoccupied her staff and felt her heart melt a little at the sight. Stood against the counter, scribbling away in his patient notes, was Neil and perched next to him on the high work surface, was a young child, less than a year old.</p>
<p>"Who is that?" Audrey asked curiously.</p>
<p>"The mother was in Dr Melendez surgery today. We thought her husband might want to sit with her quietly for a while but they have no childcare" one of them started.</p>
<p>"We offered to take him but he was soooo cranky. He fussed and wriggled until Dr Melendez offered to take him" another continued. "The baby just calmed right down, so he took him over there while he did his notes and it's just the cutest thing we've ever seen!"</p>
<p>Audrey looked on for a few more seconds before directing her staff to get back to work. "The patients won't look after themselves, you know" she said scolding them slightly but certainly understanding the way their focus has been drawn to the scene in front of them.</p>
<p>"Offering babysitting services now too?" she said quietly as she walked up to Neil and his young charge.</p>
<p>"This is George" Neil smiled, standing up a little straighter but keeping one hand on the small of the youngsters back. "Say hi to Dr Lim" he smiled to the boy, grimacing slightly as his response was to reach up and grab a handful of Neils thick black hair.</p>
<p>"Whatever it takes, right?" he shrugged, smiling at her.</p>
<p>"I think childcare is a little above your paygrade" she replied, admonishing him a little before looking back at Neils new little friend. "But I totally get it. He's cute" she smiled.</p>
<p>"Yes I am cute" Neil said animatedly to George, making Audrey laugh and shake her head.</p>
<p>"Asshat" she replied shaking her head in turn at his objections to her teaching little George his first curse word.</p>
<p>Standing for a couple more seconds making small talk, she almost succumbed to the urge to reach out and smooth Neils hair where the little baby hands had made it stick up on end. She stopped herself by stuffing her hands in her pockets and thinking that the dishevelled look suited him well.</p>
<p>'I'm getting soft' she thought to herself before making her excuses to depart. "Try not to be Dr Day-care for too long" she said with a knowing smile. The instruction would fall on deaf ears and she was totally aware that Neil would take charge of the boy for as long as was needed. That was the softer side she loved in direct contrast to his usual arrogance.</p>
<p>"Yes Chief" he mocked, making the boy smile again before turning his attention back to his notes. She watched just a few seconds longer before turning and heading to her office at a good pace. She was feeling distracted and uneasy about something she couldn't quite put get finger on and she needed to think.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>He had just woken with his alarm when his cell phone vibrated again across his nightstand. Stretching out to check the screen he frowned a little to see 'Can you come over this morning before you go in?' from Audrey scroll across the top of his screen.</p>
<p>'Sure. What's wrong?' he tapped back.</p>
<p>'Nothing, I need to talk to you' came the flat response.</p>
<p>'Okay. I'll bring breakfast' he replied wondering what on earth she could need from him right now. She had ended their relationship almost six weeks ago and despite that little moment of indecision, she hadn't shown any signs of changing her mind.</p>
<p>He had been missing her terribly and having to see her almost daily was testing his resolve. Maybe whatever this was about would give him some closure one way or another. Rolling out of bed to shower and dress, he left his house much earlier than usual to stop for coffee on the way.</p>
<p>After stopping for breakfast, he found himself stood outside her building, balancing a bag on a cup holder as he ungracefully pulled the door open and stepped inside. Climbing the stairs, he shook his head as he walked towards the door she had left ajar. He'd mentioned it more than once before about her leaving her door open for him but he guessed now, he didn't have a say so he nudged it open with his foot and peered inside.</p>
<p>"Audrey!?" he called into the dark apartment. "Where are you?"</p>
<p>"Be right out" she called. "Make yourself at home."</p>
<p>A few moments later, he heard her padding barefoot into the living space. She stepped up next to him and smiled as she picked up the coffee that he had brought. Holding it close to her chin, she took a deep breath in and then she spoke.</p>
<p>"We need to talk."</p>
<p>"We do?" he replied, curious as to what might be coming and trying not to feel to hopeful.</p>
<p>"We do" she confirmed. "I'm just not sure where to start."</p>
<p>"I do, can I start?" he said seriously, looking over at her. He hadn't looked at her properly yet this morning and she looked tired. "We made a mistake" he started. "We shouldn't have broken up. We have so much more than just love. We have respect, friendship and a whole of history. You probably know me better than I know myself."</p>
<p>She nodded in agreement and let out a little chuckle.</p>
<p>"I was wrong" he continued. "I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did as my Chief and I should have spoken to you more as my partner. I'm sorry I couldn't figure that out. I took my grief out on you instead of letting you help me. I left that baby without a mother, it broke my heart and I lashed out at the wrong person."</p>
<p>"Do you think we would do any better a second time around?" she asked him, sipping at her cup and savouring the flavour.</p>
<p>"I do" he nodded. "We'll still disagree, there is no doubt about that. But we'll handle it better."</p>
<p>"And do you think we should keep it under wraps this time?" she asked.</p>
<p>"No" he replied without even taking a moment to think. "I think that was part of the problem last time" he said, pausing before taking her hand. "We can do this" he said, smiling at her.</p>
<p>She smiled right back and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.</p>
<p>"How do you manage to actually say what I'm thinking?" she asked him softly. "I wish I could say those words."</p>
<p>"A skill I've picked up over the years" he smirked, reaching over for the bag of breakfast he'd brought along with him.</p>
<p>"Would be a little harder to hide this time around anyway" she said, feeling a wave of nerves and doing her best not to show it.</p>
<p>"How's that?" he asked casually, unwrapping her breakfast burrito and sliding it towards her.</p>
<p>Her counter-action was to slide the small white stick across the counter towards him and watch as the realisation of what he was looking at dawned on his face.</p>
<p>"Really?" he asked, looking back and forth between her and the blue lines in the little display window.</p>
<p>"Really" she replied, smiling at his reaction. His mouth was agape and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine" she smiled.</p>
<p>"Not freaking out, just a little bit?"</p>
<p>"Maybe a little bit" she said with a nervous laugh. "But if you're in, there is nobody else I'd want to do this with" she said softly.</p>
<p>"I'm all in" he replied with a grin. "There is nowhere I'd rather be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The break up stuck for a while, a whole lot longer than anybody thought it would including the couple themselves. Months passed by and their bickering and sniping behaviour did not improve one bit to the point that Glassman had given them until the new year to sort themselves out or he would have to insist that one of them moved on.</p>
<p>The week coming up to Christmas was quiet in terms of scheduled surgeries and they were busy discharging the last few patients that were well enough in time for the holiday. There would obviously be a few patients remaining but the aim was to have a skeleton staff on the rota.</p>
<p>"You're looking very smart" Dr Browne commented as Dr Melendez walked up to the surgical nurses station and dropped off a couple of charts he had been working on in his office. He was dressed in a well cut charcoal suit, partnered with a black shirt, burgundy tie and matching pocket square.</p>
<p>"Thank you" he replied with a small smile.</p>
<p>"I agree, Dr Melendez. This suit is much nicer than your daily attire" Shaun added.</p>
<p>"Thanks Murphy" he smiled, knowing it was the closest thing to a compliment he would receive from the resident.</p>
<p>"Going anywhere nice?" Dr Lim asked as she joined them. She had been trying much harder to be more sociable with Neil since Glassman had given them their ultimatum. If one of them was made to leave the hospital, the separation would have been for nothing and she would have become estranged from the man she loved for no reason. The residents scurried away and busied themselves as their bosses stood aside by side. They could feel the tension in the air whenever those two were forced to interact and removed themselves from the situation whenever possible.</p>
<p>"I'm going to pick up Gabi and take her to church for the Christmas Eve service" he smiled. "My folks are out of town this year so I've got to be on time, especially after missing it last year. There is a party at her group home afterwards too, it's chaotic but it's good fun" he said with a shrug much to Audrey's amusement. To his surprise, she took a step towards him and absent mindedly reached out and straightened the knot in his tie.</p>
<p>"You should come with me" he blurted without a second thought.</p>
<p>"I don't think..." she started.</p>
<p>"Come on" he pressed, feeling a bit more brave. "You're just going to get takeout and go home otherwise."</p>
<p>She didn't reply. She looked at him trying to figure out what this invitation could mean and not finding any answers in those beautiful brown eyes, just more questions.</p>
<p>"We're both in here first thing tomorrow. It's not going to be a very wild party, I promise" he smiled. "The more the merrier?"</p>
<p>They were both on call for 36 hours from Christmas morning. The on-call surgery rota was one of great interest to all as everyone wanted the coveted 'big day' of to spend with their families and friends. Neil had opted to take his break on Christmas Eve, meaning he would be at St Bonaventure bright and early the next morning.</p>
<p>Audrey had approved the rota a few weeks ago before making one last minute change and publishing it. She swapped her name in for Dr Cooperberg who had drawn the short straw for the third year in a row but would now find himself spending Christmas day with his wife and children much to his delight.</p>
<p>"I don't have anything with me to wear and I don't want to make you late" she said, trying her best to excuse herself.</p>
<p>"You'd look great in a garbage bag. Just do it" he pushed. "It's been a year since the shittest Christmas ever. We should celebrate?"</p>
<p>"Church isn't really my thing" she said, trying to end the conversation while rapidly running out of excuses.</p>
<p>He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "If you change your mind, I'll be heading out in about thirty minutes" he said with a certain finality, feeling equally parts hopeful and realistic. "I hope you do" he smiled before turning and heading back towards the elevators.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Twenty seven minutes later she found herself waiting by his car, leaning against the passenger door taking deep breaths telling herself over and over that this was the right decision. She heard footsteps approaching and resigned herself to the fact that it was too late to change her mind.</p>
<p>"Hi" he said as he came to a stop in front of her.</p>
<p>"Hi" she replied with a small smile. "I changed my mind" she said stating the obvious.</p>
<p>He just grinned as he took another step towards her.</p>
<p>"Neil...I..." she started before letting out a shaky breath as he reached around her and opened her car door, just as he had always done. "Thank you" she smiled, dropping down into the seat, not missing the smile on his face as he walked around to his side.</p>
<p>She hadn't quizzed him on the logistics of their jaunt this evening and she found herself quite at ease in his company as they drove to the group home to collect his sister.</p>
<p>Gabi was stood on the front steps with an attendant waiting for Neil to arrive. The smile on her face grew wide as she saw his car approach and the first seeds of doubt started to sew themselves in Audrey's head. What should she do? Should she get out with Neil? What was she thinking? The decision was taken out of her hands as Neil opened her door and held out his hand. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even notice him get out if the car.</p>
<p>"Come meet Gabi" he smiled, his eyes twinkling with such excitement she couldn't help but smile back.</p>
<p>After some brief introductions, they were all back in the car for the short trip to the nearby church that Gabi liked to attend. Audrey had situated herself in the backseat while Gabi sat in the passenger seat. She watched the exchanges between brother and sister with interest and a small smile on her face. She listened intently as Neil explained to Gabi where their parents were this evening and watched her clap her hands excitedly when he confirmed they would be staying for her party afterwards.</p>
<p>The journey was quick and as they pulled into the parking lot, Audrey gasped at the number of people already there.</p>
<p>"They do Midnight Mass later" Neil explained, catching her eye in the rear-view mirror. "Lots of families find this earlier service easier to get too, it's definitely better for us, right Gabi?" he smiled.</p>
<p>"Yes!" she agreed enthusiastically. "Let's go" she said unbuckling her belt and pulling her coat close around her ready to go.</p>
<p>They joined the crowds making their way into the church and Audrey followed a couple of steps behind smiling at them walking along, arms linked together. As they got closer to the door, it got busier again and Audrey was relieved when she felt a hand grasp hers.</p>
<p>"Don't want to lose you" he said over his shoulder with a smile.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I won't catch on fire as I cross the threshold you know" she laughed nervously. "I'm a divorcee, remember?"</p>
<p>"You'll be fine" he said adjusting his grip and tangling their fingers together.</p>
<p>After stopping a few times to greet familiar faces, they got to their seats and settled down ready for the service to begin and with space at a premium, they found themselves sitting very close together. Their thighs were touching and she could feel a comforting heat radiating from him as the seats around them filled up quickly. A lady in the row in front turned to speak to the Melendez siblings briefly, asking after their parents before turning back to attend to her family.</p>
<p>"That's done it" Neil whispered in Audrey's ear, making her shiver. She looked at him and shrugged. "By the time we get out of here, my parents will have had a million messages telling them I've brought a girl to church" he grinned.</p>
<p>A look of panic must have crossed her face as she felt him give her thigh a reassuring squeeze and she found herself grabbing his hand and holding it there until the service started and he needed it to flick through the hymn book to the correct page for Gabi. After handing it to his sister, he did the same for Audrey and shrugged as he handed it to her.</p>
<p>"Just follow my lead" he smiled softly. "You won't get thrown out for not getting it right first time."</p>
<p>The service began and the congregation stood as the choir processed in and the first hymn began. After trying to follow the words on the page, she found herself distracted by Neil and Gabi both singing every word and loudly whether they were in tune or not. He glanced and caught her watching and grinned. During the next reprieve, he leaned over and whispered in her ear again.</p>
<p>"Don't judge, I can't sing" he laughed. "Not the same tune as everyone else anyway!"</p>
<p>'Finally something the amazing Neil Melendez can't do' she thought to herself as she continued to watch them.</p>
<p>The service went by quicker than she thought it would and in no time at all, she found herself stood to one side in a hall filled with people milling around before Neil reappeared from nowhere with a coffee.</p>
<p>"You didn't catch on fire" he said with a smirk as he held it out to her, smiling more widely as her fingers brushed his. "Have a little faith" he winked before leaning back against the wall next to her.</p>
<p>"Where's Gabi?" she asked after a short while.</p>
<p>"She likes to mingle" he replied. "We'll head out in about fifteen minutes and that when the party really gets started!"</p>
<p>"Can't wait" she said simply looking him straight in the eye. "Thanks for this. I didn't know I needed it."</p>
<p>"Any time" he said giving her hand a squeeze before pushing away from the wall and heading into the throng to find his sister.</p>
<p>"Hi! You must be Jessica" the lady said as she approached Audrey with a smile.</p>
<p>"Erm, sorry, no" she replied with grimace. "I'm Audrey."</p>
<p>"I thought Neil's fiancée was called Jessica?"</p>
<p>"She was" Audrey confirmed while wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole. "They separated over a year ago."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry" the lady replied, a blush rising in her cheeks. "Well, it's nice to meet you Audrey. Hopefully we'll see you again" she smiled before excusing herself and disappearing back into the crowd leaving Audrey wondering what had just happened.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>Back at Gabi's a short while later, Neil hadn't been kidding when he said the party would be fun. There were decorations everywhere you looked and the biggest tree she'd ever seen in the foyer, stacked with gifts ready for the morning.</p>
<p>All the tables in the dining room were pushed to one end and groaned under the weight of the delicious smelling food. The space at the other end had been designated the dance floor and the Christmas music currently played quietly in the background.</p>
<p>The residents and their families gradually gathered in the communal areas and stood chatting, grazing along the buffet table and catching up with the staff members who were often treated as extended family.</p>
<p>She stood and watched as Neil and Gabi took a turn around the dance floor and smiled as she heard Gabi's laughter above the Michael Buble Christmas music that she was sure was on repeat.</p>
<p>"Hi Jessica, nice to finally meet you" she heard as one of the employees stepped up beside her.</p>
<p>"Ah, no" she replied. "I'm Audrey" she said for the second time that evening, offering her hand. "Neil and Jessica went their separate ways last year."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm so sorry" the woman replied. "She never came by so we didn't know what she looked like. I'm so embarrassed" the woman blathered.</p>
<p>"It's fine" Audrey smiled.</p>
<p>She was saved from any further awkward conversation by the appearance of Gabi asking her if she wanted to dance. Hoping that she had masked her surprise, she gracefully accepted and allowed herself to be led into the middle of the floor. She thoroughly enjoyed spinning around to Jingle Bell Rock and on one of the circuits of the floor, she caught Neil's eye and held it until Gabi spun her around again.</p>
<p>The hours passed quickly and the party wound up for the residents to turn in for the night. The buzz of excitement could be felt throughout the entire building and as Neil escorted Gabi to her room, Audrey waited in the foyer. She took a while looking at the decorations that adorned the branches of the tree, smiling at the individual touches that each resident had been able to add to the scene.</p>
<p>Moving closer to the door to wait, she found herself reading the framed certificates that lined the walls - certifications and qualifications on display and currently draped in tinsel. She didn't hear him come up beside her and let out an exclamation as he just kissed her right on the cheek. Turning on a sixpence, she was about to remind him that they didn't do that anymore when she saw him grinning.</p>
<p>"What" she asked?</p>
<p>"Look" he said, nodding upward.</p>
<p>She looked up and shook her head with a laugh. Mistletoe. Now she got it. She looked him straight in eye, wondering if she should kiss him back and wondering if she'd be able to stop once she started. As she made her decision and took a deep breath, another family bustled into the space and the moment was gone.</p>
<p>The car ride back to Audrey's was comfortable and relaxed. Any doubts she'd had on the trip out had been thoroughly quashed in the last few hours.</p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Sure" he replied, without taking his eyes from the road.</p>
<p>"Why did two people call me Jessica tonight?"</p>
<p>"What?!" he exclaimed, glancing over at her quickly, back to the road again and repeating the move a couple more times much to Audrey's amusement.</p>
<p>"One of the ladies at church called me Jessica" she started. "She thought I was your fiancée?"</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry I didn't introduce you" he said putting his hand out to take hers. "Jessica didn't do church, she never came" he said using her own words from earlier that evening.</p>
<p>"And one of the attendants at Gabi's home assumed the same?" she asked.</p>
<p>He groaned audibly and if he hadn't been driving she was sure he would have put his head in his hands.</p>
<p>"They only ever met at my parents place" he said, sounding flat. "There was always an excuse when I visited. I think the group home thing made her uncomfortable" he said.</p>
<p>"It's a wonderful place" Audrey said with a smile, wanting to pick up the mood again. "Thank you for inviting me."</p>
<p>"Like I said earlier. Any time" he smiled. "A thousand times better than last Christmas right?'</p>
<p>"Right" she laughed before they settled into another period of comfortable silence.</p>
<p>As they got closer to home, Audrey decided to take the plunge. They hadn't really talked about their break up since that moment in his office a short while later. Not being the best at talking about feelings, she wasn't sure where to start.</p>
<p>"I still love you" she blurted out much to his surprise. He glanced over at her to see her looking straight ahead at the traffic.</p>
<p>"I still love you too" he said softly with a smile.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"I'm happy when I'm with you" she said plainly. "I mean, I'm generally happy anyway. But with you, it's just better."</p>
<p>"How much eggnog did you drink?" he smiled. "It always gets spiked, I should have warned you!"</p>
<p>"Asshat" she laughed. "I'm not drunk. Maybe a little high on Christmas spirit, but certainly not drunk."</p>
<p>"Good to know" he smiled reaching over and taking her hand again.</p>
<p>They sat in contemplative silence until they arrived on Audrey's street.</p>
<p>"Where'd all these cars come from?" Neil grumbled as he slowed down to look for a space.</p>
<p>"Family visitors I suppose" she replied. "Just stop here, I'll jump out" she suggested as he passed by the door to her building.</p>
<p>"Nope" he replied driving almost to the end if the block. "I'll walk you."</p>
<p>"I'm a big girl" she said as he manoeuvred his car into a space it shouldn't have really fitted into.</p>
<p>"I know" he said with a smile. "But I want to."</p>
<p>He walked around and opened her door as he had so many times before and held out his hand for her to pull herself up onto the sidewalk. She smiled to herself as their fingers tangled for the second time that evening and she felt at ease with how comfortable it felt.</p>
<p>The walk to her building would take a matter of minutes but neither of them wanted it to end. The evening had been busy and they hadn't spent every minute together but the whole thing had reminded them about the bits of each other they had fallen in love with in the first place.</p>
<p>"Thank you for coming tonight" he said as they reached her door and they turned to face each other.</p>
<p>"You were right, it was so much better than my takeout plans. Thank you" she replied.</p>
<p>They stood and looked at each other in silence. The street was quiet and the only movement was from twinkling Christmas lights in some of the houses around.</p>
<p>"Shall we try this again?" he said eventually, plucking up the courage to ask.</p>
<p>"Yes" she sighed, feeling a wave of relief walk over her. "I can't believe we put ourselves through this. This last year has sucked."</p>
<p>"It mostly has" he said, taking a step closer. "You can stop talking now" he smiled as he closed the last of the gap and kissed her softly.</p>
<p>He felt her relax as she draped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and she gasped as he used the movement to guide her until her back was pressed against the wall.</p>
<p>Lost in each other for goodness knows how long, they only parted when the sound of a car unlocking further down the street broke the moment. They stood, foreheads together, breathing heavily, smiling goofily at each other.</p>
<p>"Do you want to come in?" she asked quietly.</p>
<p>"Yes. Yes I really do" he replied. "But not tonight... we need to do it differently this time around or we'll make the same mistakes again" he said hating every word as it came out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"Yes Dr Sensible" she said kissing him again. "I'll wait" she smirked.</p>
<p>"See you in the morning? Coffee?"</p>
<p>"It's a date" she chuckled.</p>
<p>"One more thing" he said, stepping closer again. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Its gone midnight" he smiled as he stepped away. "Merry Christmas Audrey."</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas Neil" she replied before turning to let herself in.</p>
<p>He waited until the front door was closed, raised his hand to say goodbye and set off back down the street to his car. 'Best Christmas so far' he thought to himself as he walked with a spring in his step and a grin on his face and thinking nothing but good things about the year ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been about to leave the hospital after a day of monotonous paperwork and prep work for a scheduled procedure taking place the following week. He was feeling tired, sleep hadn't been restful recently and he had been waking each day feeling as though he'd only caught a couple of hours. He couldn't wait to get out of here and that was not normal - Neil Melendez ate, slept and breathed St Bonaventure.</p>
<p>The call came just as he was packing up his bag. He had been tempted to ignore it, say he'd been away from his phone but his morals did not tally and he picked up the handset. The team discussed the procedure in haste as they raced to the operating theatre to scrub in. Dr Melendez and his team were about to perform an emergency triple bypass and there was no time to lose.</p>
<p>The patient was was Marla Teach, a 54 year old woman who owned her own small business and had always led a very active lifestyle. She ran the Rock 'n' Roll San Jose Half Marathon every year and kept her hand in over other similar events in between. She was a lean, mean running machine.</p>
<p>She had began to feel unwell over the last few weeks and when her cough and chest congestion wouldn't go away, her doctor suggested a routine stress test. The test would allow her doctor to see how her heart was functioning under stress. This way, any signs and symptoms of heart problems would be more pronounced and a diagnosis could be made. Marla was to completed her test on a treadmill that gradually increased in speed and grade.</p>
<p>Her heart rate and blood pressure were recorded throughout and along with the information obtained from the EKG, her doctor raised his concerns. With the problems commonly found through a stress test ranging from abnormal heart rhythms to the presence of coronary artery disease he referred Marla for a more intensive nuclear stress test which would take place at St Bonaventure.</p>
<p>The nuclear stress test would use a radioactive dye and an imaging machine to create pictures showing the blood flow to her heart. The test was to measure blood flow while Marla was at rest and then while she was exerting herself and would show up any areas with poor blood flow or damage inside the organ.</p>
<p>When Marla stepped on the treadmill for the exercise part of the test, she had no idea of the drama that would follow. She suffered a cardiac arrest and the next thing she aware of, she was on the ground. Luckily the closest nurse caught her and lowered her gently before she fell completely to the ground. Her heart had stopped beating and blood was no longer flowing through her body.</p>
<p>Without immediate treatment, a cardiac arrest is fatal so Marla's test team went to work using CPR and an external defibrillator to get her heart beating again. Once she was stabilized, they sent her for a transradial heart catheterization right away. During this procedure, Dr Melendez used an artery in the arm as an access point to find any blockages that required treatment. In finding three blocked arteries, there was no time to lose and Marla was heading into surgery.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>The Coronary artery bypass graft surgery would usually last between three and six hours and because Marla required three replacements, they were looking at the higher end of the scale. Dr Melendez chose to harvest the new blood vessels from the saphenous vein in her leg and the internal mammary artery in her chest. "There are plenty of other vessels in those areas that can compensate for the flow" he said to the residents who were watching with interest.</p>
<p>Once all the graft vessels were ready, Dr Melendez made a decisive cut down the middle of her chest so they could divide her sternum and access her heart. After connecting her to a heart-lung bypass machine her heart was stopped while the team attached the new grafts to divert the blood flow around the blocked arteries.</p>
<p>They all watched quietly as they applied internal shocks required to restart her heart and let out a collective sigh as the organ began to function. No matter how many of these procedures they did, that moment of tension would always be there. The final hurdle.</p>
<p>Happy with the outcome, Melendez stepped back and announced that his residents could now close. They would seal the breastbone using permanent metal wires and close the skin using dissolvable stitches.</p>
<p>As he stepped back out into the scrub room, his shoulders slumped. He was now officially exhausted but had at least another hour to go writing up the patient notes before he could leave. After scrubbing out and throwing some cold water on his face, he stood up straight and looked at himself in the mirror hanging above the sinks. Shaking his head at what he saw, he stood up straight, adjusted his scrubs and headed out to update the family with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>"Yeah?" he grumbled as he eventually picked up his cell and swiped to accept the call that persistently rang and rang until it pierced his deep sleep. "Hello?"</p>
<p>"It's me" she said bluntly. "Sorry to call you, I know you're exhausted after today but I need your help. Please."</p>
<p>"Of course" he said, sitting up against the headboard and rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"Don't freak out..." she started. An inevitable way to get a person to do the exact opposite of what they are advised.</p>
<p>"Why would I freak out?" he asked, sitting up a little straighter and sounding on edge.</p>
<p>"I said not to" she said with a grimace. "Can you come give me a ride home please?"</p>
<p>"Sure" he replied, sounding relieved. "Had one too many, have we? Where are you?"</p>
<p>"San Jose General" she said quickly bracing herself for the interrogation she knew was incoming.</p>
<p>"What the..." he snapped. "Why? Are you okay? What happened?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine" she replied. "I promise, I'm fine. But I do need a ride. They won't discharge me until I have someone pick me up" she said. "I know it's a lot to ask, and I would ask Laura but the baby has been teething badly these last few days and I didn't want to disturb her sleep... not that I want to disturb yours but... you know?" she said eventually tapering off and allowing him to get a word in.</p>
<p>"I'm on my way" he said softly. "Sit tight."</p>
<p>"Thank you Neil" she replied. He could hear her smiling in her words.</p>
<p>"Never a problem" he said before hanging up the phone and dragging himself off to get dressed.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>He drove the twenty minutes to San Jose General with the windows open and the radio playing some upbeat tunes to keep himself awake. It was quite his luck recently that the one night of decent sleep he was getting was interrupted but there was no way he could say no to her.</p>
<p>Finding a space in the parking lot, he headed in through the main doors, making his way into the Emergency Room. He could hear her before he saw her and smiled to himself while he stood outside the curtain as she took her frustrations out on the young officer who had been tasked with educating her on how to ride a motorcycle safely.</p>
<p>"Oh I'm sorry officer, I really didn't know I needed to do that" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The young man had simply informed her that she should leave ample space in front of her at a stop light to avoid front damage if she was rear-ended again.</p>
<p>"Thank you Ma'am" he replied, not noticing her tone, or just choosing to ignore it. "We'll be in touch" he said briefly before excusing himself and stepping outside to see Neil waiting patiently with an amused look on his face.</p>
<p>"Knock knock" Neil called before stepping inside. "Are you decent?"</p>
<p>"Get in here" she growled. "Asshat" she mumbled with a small smile as their eyes met.</p>
<p>"Hey, this asshat is your ticket out of here" he smirked. "Be nice!"</p>
<p>Her face softened and he stepped up to the side of the trolley, quashing the urge to take her hand as she lay there looking vulnerable.</p>
<p>"What happened?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Got rear-ended by an idiot at the stop light on Herbert Way" she said. "He's wrecked my bike and sprained my ankle while he just waltzed away without a scratch" she said, sounding sad.</p>
<p>"That's lucky, it could have been worse" Neil said, hoping it would console her. He knew she loved that bike more than anything, even more than him on occasion. "Can it be repaired?"</p>
<p>"No idea yet" she replied. "They've towed it so I have to wait and see. It's definitely off the road for a while" she sighed.</p>
<p>"Looks like you'll be getting another bus pass then" he teased, determined to get a genuine smile from her. "Or we could carpool?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure that's a good idea" she replied seriously. "You know, after..."</p>
<p>"You can't get a bus while you're using crutches" Neil replied flatly. "How long until you can get out of here?" he said changing the subject.</p>
<p>"They won't discharge me unless I have an escort in case of concussion" she said. "Just say your staying with me tonight and my insurance company will be happy."</p>
<p>"Whatever you need" he said. "Want me to call someone so we can get going?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please" she said with a smile.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>"He's going to stay with me" Audrey said to the nurse discharging her, taking Neil's hand and giving it a squeeze to add to the act.</p>
<p>"And you know the symptoms to look out for?" the nurse asked him, earning herself an amused smirk from them both. "I know" the nurse remarked, 'but it's a standard form" she said with a smile knowing exactly who she was taking too.</p>
<p>"We're good" Neil replied, looking at Audrey and holding her gaze a little longer than was necessary. "I'll keep an eye on her. Have you got a spare compression wrap we can put on after she showers?"</p>
<p>"Sure. I have to tell you not to put your full weight on that ankle for a couple of days. We'll give you some crutches to help you keep your balance" the nurse said. "I'll be right back."</p>
<p>"Thank you" they chimed together looking at each other with amusement as they were left alone.</p>
<p>"Where's your stuff?"</p>
<p>"What stuff?"</p>
<p>"Helmet? Bag?"</p>
<p>"Helmet went with the bike. Bag is over there" she said pointing to a chair tucked back in the corner. "Shit" she exclaimed suddenly, startling him slightly.</p>
<p>"Sorry" he replied automatically thinking that leaning on the bed as he walked around had nudged her injury.</p>
<p>"That's fine" she said with a brief smile before a serious look crossed her face again. "But I don't have any pants" she said flatly.</p>
<p>He held up her bike leathers with a curious look.</p>
<p>"I had to beg them not to cut them off me earlier. There is no way they'll go back on right now" she sighed. "Just when I thought I'd managed to keep a little dignity during this whole thing."</p>
<p>"Wait here" he said before disappearing outside the curtain.</p>
<p>"Not much choice in that" she called after him with a grin.</p>
<p>Waiting a good ten minutes, Audrey was beginning to wonder where on earth he could have got to when he burst back in brandishing a fresh pair of scrub trousers.</p>
<p>"Here you go" he smiled before handing them to her and promptly turning his back.</p>
<p>"You could step outside" she suggested.</p>
<p>"Because that's what all boyfriends do when their girlfriends get dressed" he said quietly over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later, they were ready to leave. Discharge papers were signed, prescriptions were dispensed and the support boot was fitted. Neil picked up all her belongings and she gathered the crutches ready to stand for the first time.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but let out a little laugh as he watched her take her first tentative steps. "You remind me of Bambi" he said quietly, earning himself a scowl, quickly followed by a smile.</p>
<p>"Asshat" she mumbled before thanking the nurse as she passed by.</p>
<p>"Our pleasure Dr Lim, but I do hope not to see you back here again" she smiled. "You're lucky to have some one watching out for you Dr Lim. He's a keeper" the nurse said quietly as Audrey attempted to offer her hand in gratitude.</p>
<p>"He is" she replied, pausing a few seconds before starting to move again.</p>
<p>"Want me to bring the car around" Neil asked casually as they passed the admin desk on their way to the door. "The parking lot is quite a walk.'</p>
<p>"Yes please" she replied watching as he walked on ahead, her motorbike leathers casually slung over his shoulder and swinging her bag in time with his steps.</p>
<p>She reached the exit before he arrived and leaned against the wall gently. She didn't dare sit on the benches as getting up again wouldn't have been an easy task. Standing, thinking, she had a distinct feeling of deja vu as he pulled up to the kerb - a throwback to leaving the hospital those months ago, just before the happiest few weeks of her life.</p>
<p>He had opened her door and called her name to snap her from her reverie and she couldn't help but smile at him. A wide, genuine smile that made her eyes light up and as she stepped towards him, she noticed it mirrored on his face.</p>
<p>"I've been waiting to see that smile since I got here" he said quietly, helping her down into her seat and closing her door before she could think of a reply.</p>
<p>The ride to Audrey's place was quiet and when they arrived, the same scene played in reverse. He parked kerb side and helped her out of her seat, steadying her as she wobbled a little, placing his hands gently on her hips.</p>
<p>"Sorry" he said, pulling them away quickly when she caught his eye.</p>
<p>"It's fine" she replied, sure that he'd felt the same shock as her at the unsolicited contact.</p>
<p>She had a head start to the front door as he got her belongings from the trunk but he caught up with her easily, passing her and putting the key in the lock before she arrived.</p>
<p>"Show off" she said with a mock glare as she passed through the door he was holding for her earning herself another one of those grins she was sure he reserved just for her.</p>
<p>The process repeated itself at the front door to her apartment and Audrey was quite sure he was enjoying this a little too much.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" she called after him as soon as they got inside to his retreating form as he walked off into her bedroom.</p>
<p>Following him at her own pace, she found him rearranging the cushions and linens on her bed.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" she asked.</p>
<p>"You need to elevate your ankle, remember Dr Lim" he questioned. "And I'll need a pillow for the couch."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"You told the discharge nurse I was staying?"</p>
<p>"Just so I could get out of there" she said, regretting the words as soon as they left her lips. He closed his eyes and sighed. He looked disappointed.</p>
<p>"Sure, okay" he said bluntly turning back to her bed, rearranging it a little more before he was happy with the set up. He hadn't been expecting anything when he showed up to collect her, he'd tried not to read too much into her call, but he thought he'd felt something. Each time they touched, that spark was still there and he knew she felt it too. "I guess I misunderstood the situation. I'll sort your meds and I'll get going."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry" she said as she managed to shuffle over and block his exit.</p>
<p>"What for?"</p>
<p>"Calling you, giving you the wrong idea" she replied saying what she thought was sensible. Another mistake.</p>
<p>"You could have called plenty of other people" he said, looking at her with those sad eyes. "Browne, Reznick... even Murphy has a license. They all would have come for you. Why me?"</p>
<p>She looked down at the ground trying to find the right words, finding her feet particularly interesting. "Because I needed you" she mumbled so quietly, he couldn't hear her clearly.</p>
<p>"What did you say?"</p>
<p>"Because I needed you" she said, lifting her head and speaking with confidence. "I had a real fright, I was in pain and my first thought was of you."</p>
<p>"Needed or need?" he asked. She looked at him feeling confused. "Needed or need?" he repeated, wanting an answer.</p>
<p>"Need" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. And with that single word, he kissed her. Gently, caressing her cheek and smiling as her eyes closed and she kissed him back.</p>
<p>"I'm going to go get your meds, get into bed" he said softly as they parted, leaving her to get ready.</p>
<p>Putting the water and the pills on her nightstand, he turned to pick up the spare pillow he'd discarded in frustration a little earlier.</p>
<p>"I'm staying" he said in his most authoritative tone.</p>
<p>"No" she replied. "Not out there your not" she said, "you can sleep on your side?"</p>
<p>He smiled, nodded and walked around while she threw the cover back ready.</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>No one batted an eyelid when they arrived at work together a couple of days later. Audrey was insistent that there was plenty she could do while keeping her foot elevated so he drove her to the hospital for the start of his shift.</p>
<p>He carried her bag over his shoulder as he walked in step with her as she limped through the foyer awkwardly in her boot - she had to keep it on for another ten days to keep the ligaments and joints in place while they healed. It provided plenty of protection and helped reduce the pain but it limited her motion so much that she finally agreed to the car share.</p>
<p>The night he'd stayed with her, they'd talked a lot. They talked about what had happened between them, they bickered a little about the best way forward, discussed their future plans and they both slept soundly.</p>
<p>On waking, she found she hadn't moved much during the night, her ankle was still safely nestled in the pile of cushions he'd built for herbut he had definitely gotten closer. Not as close as he used too but his arm was draped gently over her midriff and his head was on the very edge of her pillow. Looking at him for a moment before giving him a gentle nudge to wake him, she thought 'I love him'.</p>
<p>"Hi" he mumbled sleepily, without opening his eyes. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Never better, apart from the foot of course" she replied smiling at him. "You?"</p>
<p>"Best sleep I've had in weeks" he said as he stretched and rubbed his hands over his face. "I love you today" he said as their eyes met.</p>
<p>"I love you too" she smiled, feeling a thousand times better already.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>